CS
by Ical-sama
Summary: Lengkap. Ceritanya nendang.


**Halo all…**

**Numpang nulis Fandom Grand Chase ya…? Tapi Fict ini digabung dengan Naruto..? Boleh kan.?**

**OK langsung aja…**

**Pairing : Ronan And Sasuke **

**: Amy And Minato **

**: Sieghart And Sai **

**: Elesis And Sakura **

**: Ryan And Naruto **

**: Jin And Gaara**

**: Lire And Ino**

**: Arme And Konan**

**: Lass And Kakashi**

**: Mari And Tsunade**

**Rate : Z (kayaknya sih XL)**

**Genre: Adventure and Friendship**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Hipotermia (artinya dia krebby gendut), GC hebat, Sebelum membaca harap berdo'a agar hal hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi**

**OK, Let's Begin…**

**Summary : Cerita di mana Para Chaser dan Shinobi bergabung melawan kejahatan di dunia yang menggemparkan. Kehadirannya C.S (Chaser dan Shinobi) mungkin akan membawa kedamaian di seluruh dunia Naruto atau pun Grand Chase**

****CrCtCy****

**Chapter 1: Ronan And Sasuke**

Di pagi yang cerah di Istana Serdin hiduplah seorang ksatria naga pemberani bernama Ronan. Dia biasa di juluki 'Dragon Knight' dan 'Aegis Knight'. Pemuda dengan cirri – cirri rambut panjang berwarna biru tua, itu tengah berlatih untuk menjadi pendekar Abyss di Serdin. Namun dia tidak bisa dengan mudah mendapat julukan seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya…

**2 bulan kemudian…**

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.." kata pemuda rambut biru

"Iya,Hati – hati di jalan ya nak..!" balas orang yang kelihatan udah tua itu.

"Iya"

"Hati – hati di hutan ya nak.."

"Iya"

"Banyak kendaraan lewat"

"Iya"

"Hati - -hati jalanan licin"

"Iya"

"Hati – Ha.."

"Iya aku tau bu'… gimana seh?"

Sambil berjalan pemuda itu berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan Cyclop's hair, memang misi training journal, dan practice certificated nya sudah lengkap, namun dia masih harus mencari Cyclop's hair, Stone Heart, membunuh Paradoms, membunuh Skeleton knight, membunuh Armor cat, membunuh Black Fairy, dan yang tersusah adalah Membunuh Dark Anmon.

****CrCtCy****

Sudah dua hari Ronan berjalan menuju sarang Cyclop's yaitu di Kastuille lantai dasar, tapi saat di tengah jalan tepatnya di hutan hipnotis, dia terhipnotis dan masuk ke sebuah portal menuju dunia yang asing. Ronan pun tau kalau dia berada di dimensi waktu tapi dia tidak sadarkan diri.

(bgm: DUARRRRR,BUARRRRRRDDDUUUUAAARRRRR)

Suara ledakan di mana – mana sehingga membuat pemuda rambut biru tua itu pun sadar dari pingsannya.

"I.. Ini di mana..?" tanya Ronan

"Hn, kau sudah sadar?" ucap seseorang dari kegelapan

"Hah siapa kau?" balas Ronan sambil mencabut pedangnya dari balik sabuknya

"Kau tidak tau aku ini siapa?" kata orang misterius itu

"Ah, jangan – jangan kau…"

"Ya, aku penjahat Buronan 'Sasuke Uchia' hahahahahahaha" ucap Sasuke menggelegar di goa itu

"Ja.. jadi kau orang jahat?" balas Ronan sambil bersiaga 1

"Bukan, tebak – tebakanmu salah. Aku di sini untuk membunuh orang bertopeng lolypop bernama Madara Uchia" ucap Sasuke meyakinkan

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan ku?" tanya Ronan

"Hmm, aku perlu daya tempur yang kuat. Kau tau kan saat aku dulu masih menjadi jahat?" kata Sasuke sambil duduk di batu berbentuk kursi

"Iya, aku tau. Kan aku baca komik nya."

"Iya, mataku kabur di saat melawan kakashi dan aku melakukan transplantasi mata itachi yang sekaligus kakak ku, lalu aku berubah pikiran di saat aku ingin melawan Naruto, karena aku mempunyai feeling tidak enak dengan Madara"

"Jadi? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Oh, iya kamu Ronan kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Kok taau?"

"Orang aku maniak game Grand Chase kok!" balas Sasuke *Ronan Sweetdrop*

"Oke, kapan kira – kira kau akan melawan Madara? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" kata Ronan sambil duduk juga

"Mungkin dalam waktu 4 jam lagi" balas Sasuke

"UAPPAAAAA, 4 JAM LAGI? Kau bercanda?" Ronan berteriak histeris

"Iya, ga apa – apa kan?"

"OK, aku siap. Tapi ada syaratnya…"

"?"

"Setelah selesai membunuh Madara kau harus membantu misiku untuk mencapai Abyss Knight" kata Ronan

"Hm, kalau aku menolak?"

"Kau akan menjadi Babu – ku seumur hidup, bwahahahahahahaha" ucap Ronan sambil tertawa 'Horor'

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung merinding.

****CrCtCy****

Saat di mana Sasuke akan balas dendam kepada Madara pun tiba. Dia dan Ronan pun harus melewati musuh yang menghalangi.

"Khu khu khu, akhirnya kau datang Sasuke!" kata seseorang dengan topeng lolypop menutupi mukanya.

"Uh, Madara uchia ya..?" tanya Ronan sambil siaga.

"Ka..K – au.. jangan jangan?" Madara terkejut

"?" Ronan keheranan

"Kyaaa, Dragon knight Ronan... minta tanda tangan – mu dung!" teriak Madara histeris

"Uwahh, yang benar saja? Kenapa dia mau minta tanda tanganku?" tanya Ronan

"Kau tidak tau ya…? Dia kan autiz!" jawab Sasuke

"Hahahahahahha aku bercanda Dragon knight!" kata Madara serius

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini!" Ronan mulai berlari dan mengeluarkan pedang "Terimalah ini 'Kanavan Strike', Hyaaah..!"

"Akan ku bantu" kata Sasuke sambil menyiapkan Chidori dan tulang Susanoo. "Kau akan membayar semua ini Madara…!"

"Uapaaa,… aku yang bayar hutang warnet – mu? Yang bener aja?" kata Madara sambil membentuk segel.

"Bukan Buodoh….! Tapi, membayar semua yang kau lakukan selama ini!" balas Sasuke.

Bruuuukkkkkk

Keluar 2 peti mati dari dalam tanah. Sasuke yang melihat pun langsung terkejut dan mundur bersama Ronan.

"I…itu?" ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Ronan

"Itu Orochimati dan Itachimati…!" jawab Sasuke sambil terkejut

"**Khu khu khu.. lama gak ketemu Sasukey – kun!" kata seseorang berambut panjang dan banyak ular di tangannya.**

"**Kau benar, Orochi. Sasuke menyerahlah kau tak kan menang melawan kami" kata Pria berambut panjang sebahu dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sasuke**

"Kalau menang kalian akan memberi ku apa?" tanya Sasuke

"**Akan ku beri ID Grand Chase ku kepada – mu!" kata Orochimati sambil tertawa**

"**Ya, kau benar Orochi, tapi itu kalau kau bisa mem…bu…nuh…ka..mi" sambung Itachimati sambil terbata – bata karena Ronan menusuk jantungnya dengan pedang putihnya.**

"Ku beri tau lagi ya…" kata Ronan. "Aku.. tidak… suka..dengan…'ZOMBIE'!" sambungnya sambil teriak – teriak gak jelas.

"Napa gak bilang dari tadi..?" balas Madara

"Oh iya, napa aku bodo ya..?" kata Ronan bego'

JRAATTTT

Ternyata Chidori Sasuke menusuk jantung Orochimati juga. Sehungga dua orang zombie itu terbakar dan menjadi abu.

"Nah sekarang aku membunuhmu.. katakan ID GC – mu segera!" ucap Sasuke.

"**Khu khu khu.. kau hebat Sasuke – kun. Sini biar ku bisikan ID – nya, tapi jangan kau beri tau Kabuto. Karena dia pasti nge – hack ID ku…"**

Sasuke mendekat dan Orochimati membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke.

"Uoohh, yang bener ni..?" teriak Sasuke riang.

"**Beneran, Yu buka aja ID nya… nah sekarang aku harus pergi dulu.. sampai jumpa Sasuke" kata Orochimati sambil menghilang menjadi abu.**

"**Ya.. Saskue.. jaga diri – mu baik – baik!" sambung itachi**

"Baiklah Guru Orochi, Kakak" balas Sasuke. Tobi yang melihat adegan itu pun langsung nagis – nangis gak jelas kenapa.

****CrCtCy****

"Saat nya giliran – mu menyusul mereka berdua Madara" kata Ronan. "Kau benar. Ayo kita selesaikan segera!" sambung Sasuke.

"Tapi itu kalau kalian bisa.."

Tap tap tap tap. .Gokkakyou No Jutsu. Sword Sparrow. Dimensi no jutsu.

Terjadi pertempuran antara Madara VS Ronan dan Sasuke. Pertempuran mereka sangat hebat sehingga mereka bertiga kelelahan.

"Awas Sasuke… di belakang!" teriak Ronan

"Nagashi Chidori… Hiyaaahh…!" kata Sasuke sambil membentuk segel.

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya..'Flying Slasher'…" kata Ronan.

"Huhuhu… kalian lamban… Shinsui no….ju..t…su.. uarghh" Madara terkena tusukan pedang Ronan dan pedang Sasuke yang di aliri listrik.

"Ughh.. sialan… apakah ini akan berakhir seperti Hanzo Salamander..?" tanya Madara.

"Ku rasa begitu" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi.. selama masih ada shinobi yang hidup… dunia akan terkutuk selamanya.." sambung Madara lagi.

"Memang bila itu mau – mu. Tapi mungkin kutukanmu tak berlaku dengan ku dan juga.. Naruto Uzumaki.." balas Sasuke.

"Huh.. kau sombong Sasuke… Uchia…!" ucap Madara, dan setelah itu Madara mati menjadi abu seperti kedua 'zombie' nya.

****CrCtCy****

Setelah itu Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan di sambut oleh orang – orang di sana. Mereka bersorak kepada Sasuke karena berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari kejahatan. Saat mereka di undang dalam acara pertemuan lima kage (tapi ini pertemuan yang merayakan kemenangan shinobi) Ronan berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Nah, misi mu udah selesai… gentian dong… misiku belum selesai sama sekali" kata Ronan sambil meminum jus Semangka kesukaannya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita istirahat dulu. Aku lelah ni.." balas Sasuke dengan santai. Lalu mereka memasuki kamar masing – masing

Cuit cuit cuit. Burung camar bersiul di dahan pohon beringin yang lebat. Membuat pemuda berambut biru tua itu terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Hoamz, nyenyak sekali aku tidur… hup, udah jam berapa ya..?" tanya Ronan sambil melihat jam di dinding. "Ohh, masih jam 7. Gak apa apa dah."

Tok tok tok. Suara pintu di ketuk.

**Ronan pov~**

Siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu pagi – pagi gini. Kan aku belum mandi. Apalagi kalo yang ngetuk Mizukage itu. Wuaah malu aku.

"Hei… buka pintu nya dung..!" teriak orang di luar yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Haah untung bukan 'dia' yang mengetuk."Baiklah tunggu sebentar.." kataku malas sambil membawa handuk dan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku.

"Hei.. hei katanya kau mau menyelesaikan misi – mu?" katanya. Oh iya, aku lupa dengan misi ku sendiri. Mana masih panjang lagi perjalanannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, demi pangkat.

Aku dan Sasuke pun berjalan menuju portal yang berada tak jauh dari goa tempat aku bertemu Sasuke pertama kali. Yah, memang benar, portalnya masih aktif . lalu aku dan Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam portal aneh itu.

Sesampainya di dunia ku, aku merasa lega dan senang. Kulihat Sasuke lagi memakan kue yang dia bawa entah dari mana.

"Hmm… di mana objek misi mu? Apa di sekitar sini?" tanya Sasuke dan menghabiskan kue nya.

"Ya, di sekitar bangunan tua itu" kataku sambil menunjuk Bangunan tua yang roboh lantainya di mana mana.

"Hoo… tempat apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Inilah yang di sebut Kastuile Ruins. Tapi ini masih di lantai dasarnya, objek kita ada di 3 tempat. Yang pertama, kita harus melewati Cyclop's di Kastuile lantai dasar dan mengambil rambutnya." jawabku

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Kedua, kita akan menaiki tangga menuju Kastuile lantai atas, di sama kita harus membunuh Skeleton knight, Paradom, dan Stone Heart." Jawabku lagi

"Hn, hanya itu saja misimu?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil daun yang jatuh

"Tidak, yang terakhir adalah di Istana neraka, misi kita di sana adalah membunuh Armor cat, Black Fairy Queen, dan Dark Anmon." Kataku.

"Hmm… keliatannya serem.." balasnya sambil bersiul

"Haaah… kau ini…ada – ada saja"

**Normal pov~**

Ronan dan Sasuke sampai dan masuk ke dalam Kastuile di lantai dasar. Pada saat di depan pintu masuk, mereka udah di halangin sama musuh – musuh tengkorak, ada yang membawa pedang dan panah.

"Kita harus membunuh mereka semua nih…?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Tentu. Kalau di biarkan bisa – bisa dia membunuh orang – orang nantinya."

Setelah mereka melewati musuh – musuh yang merepotkan akhirnya mereka melawan Cyclop's juga. Memang dari awal menuju tempat yang jauh dan merepotkan pasti akan memakan tenaga yang banyak, begitu juga dengan Ronan dan Sasuke.

"**Hebat juga kau orang asing… tapi aku mingkin akan membunuhmu sekarang…!" suara Cyclop's menggema.**

"Tapi itu gak akan deh, soalnya kami kan tokoh utama di sini" kata Sasuke sambil berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Hei… apa hubungannya dengan tokoh utama?" tanya Ronan bingung.

"Gak tau deh. Tapi di cerita cerita kan pasti tokoh utamanya menang terus, dan kejahatan tak akan menang melawan kebaikan" jawab Sasuke.

"**Kalian jangan hanya ngomong saja, lawan aku. Akan ku buat kalian menjadi sup bawang kesukaanku.." **Cyclop's mengambil ancang – ancang dan langsung menyerang kearah Ronan. Ronan yang malang tidak bisa menghindar dan langsung terkena serangan Cyclop's.

"Awass…!" teriak Sasuke, namun terlambat

Duagggh, Ronan terkena pukulan dan langsung terlambung jauh.

"Siialll… terimalah ini… 'Mangekyou Sharingan'.."Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan Susanoo nya dan menyerang Cyclop's dengan panah dari Susanoo. Cyclop's terjatuh dan berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke berlari menuju Ronan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya." Jawab Ronan

"Baiklah ayo kita selesaikan ini" kata Sasuke sambil memasukan pedangnya kembali.

"**Kalian, tak ku sangka. Kalian dapat mengalahkanku dengan mudah? Ini akan ku ingat seumur hidup ku..! akan ku balas kau…" kata Cyclop's**

"Tapi itu jika kau bisa.." kata Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku perlu rambut mu Cyclop's" kata Ronan.

"**Grrr…. Manusia, akan ku habisi kalian semua. Ingat itu..!"**

JREKK. Rambut Cyclop's di potong dan di simpan di dalam sebuah kantong, mirip seperti tas ransel yang biasa di bawa orang yang melakukan expedisi.

****CrCtCy****

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat selanjutnya, yaitu Kastuile Upper Floor. Setelah melewati tangga ke atas mereka makin banyak melawan musuh sehingga tenaga mereka banyak terkuras.

"Haah.. haah.. musuh di mana – mana! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Lari saja. Jangan pedulikan musuh di belakang!" Balas Ronan sambil berlari

Mereka terus berlari hingga… PARADOM menjaga jalan menuju istana Anmon. Tapi mereka tidak kalah semangat, Sasuke dan Ronan tetap maju seperti biasa dan hanya dengan lima tbasan, Paradom itu hancur berkeping – keeping.

"Haah.. ternyata melawan mesin besar ini merepotkan juga ya..?" kata Sasuke. "Nah.. tujuan selanjutnya adalah Kerajaan Anmon kan..?"

"Ya, kau benar.."

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Kita sudah berjalan selama 2 hari!"

"Hn, baiklah.."

Pagi hari…

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Ronan sambil mengemaskan selimutnya.

"Oke, sudah pasti, ayo..!" balas Sasuke

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan akhir yaitu 'Istana Anmon' tempat di mana para monster kegelapan berada.

"Akhirnya, kita sampai" kata Ronan. "Kau tau di sini banyak monster buas lho, jadi sebaiknya kau berhati – hati." Sambungnya.

"Aku tau" balas Sasuke.

Di tengah jalan mereka di haling – halangi oleh pasukan Anmon soldier dan Violet Goblin. Dengan berani mereka berdua maju terus, hingga sampai di tengah jalan…

"Hahahaha kalian telah sampi ya…?" kata Black fairy Queen

"S… siapa kau..?" tanya Sasuke

"Hahaha… aku Fairy Queen, mungkin aku akan membunuh kalian di sini. Hiyaah" Black fairy Queen menyerang mereka berdua. Tapi dengan mudah Sasuke dan Ronan menghindar.

"Apa – apaan kau," Sasuke membentuk segel lagi. "Katon Gokkakyou no jutsu".

"Huh, Cuma itu kemampuanmu?" ejek Black fairy Queen. Black fairy Queen lalu menghilang ke belakang Ronan.

"D… dimana dia..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Heeeah. 'Swords Attack'." Kata Ronan. Black fairy Queen jatuh ke tanah.

"Sasuke..!" teriak Ronan

"Baik…" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya yang di aliri listrik.

"Double Lariat Sword" kata Ronan dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil menusuk Black fairy Queen.

JRAT

Black fairy Queen jatuh sambil mengeluarkan darah hitam dari perut nya.

"Hh, apakah kita telah membunuhnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin?" balas Ronan.

"Haah, haah, kalian hebat. Siapakah kalian berdua ini..?" tanya Black fairy Queen sambil mencoba berdiri

"Tidak. Kami hanya manusia biasa yang hanya ingin menyelesaikan misi." Balas Ronan.

"Hahahaha… uhuk.. kau pasti memerlukan sebuah batu? Iya kan?" tanya Black fairy Queen sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik sayapnya.

"Dari mana kau tau?.." tanya Ronan.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang." Balasnya lagi. "Nah, ini dia batunya. Ini Stone Heart, batu hati yang berasal dari zona X yang sangat langka…" kata Black fairy Queen.

"Ah, terima kasih…" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil batu itu dan memberinya ke Ronan.

"Nah, selanjutnya Dark Anmon. Bersiaplah"

"Bagai mana ini? Mereka semakin mendekat…!" Kata orang misteruis 1

"Tenang saja. Bunuh mereka. Mereka hanya berdua saja…!" balas orang mistrius 2

"Baiklah…"

"Haah, sampai juga…!" kata Ronan.

"Tapi, di mana Dark Anmon nya?" tanya Sasuke

"Entah lah…?" balas Ronan

"**Gwahahahahaha kalian datang ya…! Baiklah akan ku makan kalian satu per satu…!" kata Dark Anmon dari udara.**

"K – kau Dark Anmon..?"tanya Sasuke.

Dark Anmon lalu mengeluarkan tornado dari dalam tanah dan menyerang mereka berdua.

"Awas" teriak Ronan. Sasuke pun terbang terkena angin Topan itu.

"**Gwahahahaha kau gak akan menang rambut biru…!" teriak Dark Anmon sambil mengeluarkan tenaga pun terlambung tinggi seperti Sasuke.**

"Ugh, sialan kau mahluk aneh…" teriak Sasuke. Tiba – tiba mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah. Dan di sekitar Dark Anmon terdapat api berwarna hitam.

"Kau baik – baik saja…?" tanya Sasuke sambil membantu Ronan berdiri.

"Kurasa begitu…" balas Ronan. "Hei, api apa itu…?" tanya Ronan.

"Jangan dekati mahluk itu, itu adalah api hitam." teriak Sasuke.

"Woow, api yang keren" balas Ronan

"Yah begitu lah, jurus rahasia uchia gitu loh…" kata Sasuke pamer. "Nah, selanjutnya akan ku bereskan api ini…" sambungnya lagi.

****CrCtCy****

"Yah, baiklah… tugasku di sini sudah selesai…" ucap Sasuke.

"Hm, terima kasih atas bantuannya Uchia…" balas Ronan berterima kasih

"Hahahaha… baiklah aku pergi dulu…" kata Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam portal

"Sampai Jumpaa.. Uchia…" teriak Ronan

Lalu Sasuke menghilang di dalam portal tersebut.

"Haah, akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan jabatanku sebagai… ABYSS KNIGHT… Yeah" teriak Ronan

Saat Ronan sampai di Serdin

"SELAMAT DATANG" teriak anggota Grand Chase yang lain di gerbang masuk kota

"Hei, lama gak ketemu bro. ngapa ada misi tapi gak ngajak ngajak?" tanya Ryan manusia srigala.

"Hahahah… maaf gak sempat kasi tau" kata Ronan

"Makan di Warung mie ayam yuk…! Si Sieghart mau traktir ni…!" kata Lass

"Ap –" mulut Sieghart langsung di tutup sama Ryan.

Hahahahahahahahaha semua chaser tertawa.

Saat Sasuke sampai di Konoha

"SASUKE" teriak Sakura dan Naruto

"Oh, hai lama gak ketemu Naruto, Sakura"

"Good job Sasuke." Kata Kakashi

"Thank's. o iya mana si mayat hidup itu..? dan si kayu juga..?" tanya Sasuke

"Katanya mereka menjamin makan di ramen Ichiraku..!" kata Naruto semangat

"O ya…? Kita ke sana sekarang, aku sudah lapar ni…!" kata Sasuke

Saat sampai di Ichiraku ramen

"PAGI PAMAN" teriak Naruto

"Oh hai Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ichiraku

"Baik saja kok…" balas Naruto.

"Ohoho Sasuke Sakura dan Kakashi juga ada…"

"Ng? mana Yamato dan Sai?" tanya Kakashi

"Mereka duluan. Katanya dia tidak jadi menjamin kalian…"

"APAAA. Dasar Yamato sensei sialan" teriak Naruto. "Yah, tidak apa – apa. Paman aku mi ramen soto dengan kuah sapi di atasnya dan ukuran jumbo…"

"Maaf Naruto tapi, ramen kita habis. Jadi ku buatkan makanan spesal untuk kalian semua…"

"Haaaaaah," Naruto mengeluh. "Tapi gak apa – apa yang penting makan. Hehehehehe" balas naruto lagi

"Sebentar ya… ini dia… Jrenggg… ini namanya Krabby Patty. Makanan khas Krusty krab" kata Teuchi. "Kalian tau membuatnya tidak mudah loh, aku harus mencuri resepnya dulu dari Mr. Krab" jelas Teuchi lagi

"Waah, bagus kalau begitu. Aku minta 20 buah…" teriak Naruto

Hahahahahahaha… kelompok tujuh tertawa bersama

**END**

Haah jadi juga Fict nya. Ini fict crosscoveer pertama saya loh

Susah sekali membuatnya butuh waktu bertahun tahun lamanya

Yak tunggu saja cerita berikutnya dengan main Chara… Amy dan Minato Namikaze.

Bwahahahahahahahhaha kalian penasaran? Nantikan saja

Bye.


End file.
